Silver Storm
by Johs Straiker
Summary: Proyecto para manga, acción, aventura, posible romance, problemas de la vida real, un personaje de origen latinoamericano, si les interesa lean y comenten,


_**Buenas tardes a todos aquellos que estén leyendo esta historia, lo primero Y importantes que es un proyecto para un manga original yo no se dibujar sino lo haría yo mismo, **__**ADVERTENCIA:**__** los personajes son de mi propia invención y no se hará alegorías a Fairy Tail o One piece, repito no se los mencionara a pesar de estar en sus categoría, espero que no se molesten y si les interesa ser dibujantes de esta historia se los agradecería, y sin mas aqui les dejo, para los interesados/as manden un mensaje privado, se despide Josh Straiker, un saludo.**_

SILVER STORM.

Era un día despejado Josh se encontraba en clase mirando el cielo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando bajamente los sucesos ocurridos aquel día que cambio su vida la sangre en la bañera y aquel hombre encapuchado, una podía sentir el miedo recorre su cuerpo. El peli negro no se percato de que la sirena que indicaba el final de las clases ya haba sonado y todos se estaban marchando, pero su amiga de todo la vida lo estaba esperando.

– John la clase ha terminado va monos – -le dijo su mejor amigo, mientras se ponía delante de el peli negro.

– lo siento Emily no estaba prestando atención lo siente, va monos – -dijo el peli negro intentando olvidar por unos momentos lo que estaba recordando.

– Jonh estas bien? Tenias la mirada vacía acaso te han vuelto … – -Emily no pudo terminar ya que tres personas aparecieron y la interrumpieron.

– vaya, vaya si es el inútil, por lo que decían es verdad que has cambiado, jajaja que te parece si nos hacemos amigos – -dijo uno de los chicos, de cabello castaño oscuro y con un lunar grande en el pombulo izquierdo con una sonrisa arrogante.

– pero mira si tiene un amigita, ven guapa no pierdas el tiempo con ese perdedor– -contesto uno de los gemelos de cabellos largos negros.

– tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, vayámonos Emily – -contesto Josh mientras cogió de la mano a Emily para irse lo mas rápido que pudiera, intento marcharse sin mirar a verlos, pero …

– quietos hay, -dijo el chico de cabellos castaños mientras agarraba a Emily- tu pequeña te vienes con no … – -no pudo acabar ya que John pe planto un puñetazo en la cara, este fue tan fuerte que el chico cayo al suelo inconsciente.

– maldito – -dijo uno de los gemelos mientras se lanzaba a golpear al peli negro.

John lo esquivo a a la vez que cogía la muñeca con la que intento golpearlo y lo acerco para darle un cabezazo, tan fuerte que cayo inconsciente mientras su nariz sangraba

– tu también quieres? O prefieres seguir consciente? – -pregunto Johs con los ojos inyectados en ira.

El uno de los gemelos solo atino a agarrar a su hermano y a su compañero y se los llevo a la enfermería. Josh y Emily se fueron del instituto mientras los otros miembros de su clase comentaban los actos violentos.

– que miedo, aunque parece guapo, es muy peligroso, no me lo creo – -dijo una chica

– sabes la semana pasada, una chica que iba a su anterior curso se le declaro y ese chico la mando a la mierda te lo puedes creer, y eso que la chica era bonita – -comento otro chico.

– ¿pero que le pasa acaso esta loco? – comento otra chica

simultáneamente a estos sucesos, Johs y Emily hablaban de camino a casa.

– Johs me asuste un poco, no pensé que fueras a ponerte así de violento ¿que te ha pasado? – pregunto Emily desconcertada.

– sabes ya me he cansado de que esos imbéciles me fastidien, el año pasado aguante demasiado pero no pienso dejarme pisotear por nadie nunca mas, lo siento,creo que te asuste un poco , me deje llevar – -contesto el peli negro con cierta tristeza.

– no te preocupes, solo me sorprendió ver esa faceta tuya nada mas – contesto una sonrojada Emily.

Al verla sonrojada, el peli negro se avergonzó "por que es ta tan bonita cuando se sonrojo, mierda no pienses en eso, no no puedes pensar en eso, al menos no con la vida que tienes, dios que pase algo que me saque de aquí" rogó Josh en sus pensamientos y en ese preciso instante sonó su teléfono.

– ¿diga?, a hola, espera me tocaba hoy? Lo siento lo había olvidado, entonces voy para aya adiós – -dijo el peli negro mientras colgaba la llamada.

– el trabajo de nuevo ¿verdad? – -pregunto Emily con resignación

– lo siento de verdad, te lo compensare, mañana por la tarde te invito a comer al NY.F.C ¿vale? – -dijo Johs mientras se marchaba apurado.

– esta bien pero como se te olvide como no me lleves a comer allí este fin de semana, el lunes te acordaras de mi – -dijo Emily mientras observaba como su amigo de la infancia desaparecía en la lejanía

después de eso, Johs se encontraba en lo alto de uno de los rascacielos del centro de la cuidad, el peli negro observaba el cielo " ufff que viento, menos mal que me llamaron sino … parece que no hay nada mejor me voy" pensó el peli negro pero en ese momento el cielo se oscureció "pero que mierda ... " en ese momento el cielo se oscureció de golpe y un rayo callo a varias manzanas de donde se encontraba el peli negro. Simultáneamente a esto .. en el centro de la cuidad había habido un accidente de trafico debido al rayo que había caído, varios coyes fueron fulminados por el rayo, y otros coches se habían accidentado, entre los supervivientes se encontraba un familia, estas tres personas salieron con cuidado del coche.

– se encuentras todos bien – pregunto Erik con sangres fria.

– si no te … – -el padre no pudo acabar porque escucho varios gritos que provenían desde el centro del accidente.

– cariño deben de haber supervivientes debemos de ir – -dijo la mujer.

– tienes razón debemos de … – -en ese mismo momento una gran ráfaga de aire los empujo a los tres, la madre al caer al suelo se quedo inconsciente, a diferencia de su hijo y su marido.

– mama – -dijo el chico mientras revisaba a su madre, al ver que solo estaba inconsciente se tranquilizo, y cuando giro a haber a su padre, lo que observo lo horrorizo, era algo imposible, pero así era, un ser monstruoso estaba delante de ellos, Erik podía ver como los ojos de este ser estaban inyectados en sangre.

– vaya aun hay presas, y su miedo parece delicioso – -dijo ese ser infernal.

– por favor deja que mi hijo y mi mujer se vaya, cómeme solo ami – -dijo el padre de Erik con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– vaya que noble, esta bien – -contesto ese monstruo mientras se acercaba al padre de este.

– !papa nooooo¡ – -grito con desesperación Erik.

– se que he sido duro contigo, pero es por que te quiero, por favor cuida de tu madre – -dijo el padre mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Y sin previo aviso, el mostró atravesó el pecho del padre con una sus zarpas, la sangre salio disparada del cuerpo del padre, todo habia sido tan repentino e inesperado, el cuerpo sufría espasmos a causas de la adrenalina del momento. Erik al ver esta escena el horror y el miedo se apodero de cada célula de su cuerpo.

– sabes, mentí me los comeré a los tres, después de todo no deberías de haber hecho un trato con un demonio, somos mentirosos – -contesto en tono de burla mientras lo devoraba delante su su hijo y la madre.

– ! PAPAAAAA ¡ – -grito el chico con desesperación, la ira recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, en ese momento una energía lo rodeo, su cuerpo se movió solo con sus manos agarro la tierra, como si fuera arcillar y la lanzo contra este ser, dos torrentes de cemento se dirigieron hacia el monstruo pero fueron lentos y no lo alcanzaron.

– HAAHAHAAAAA ! – -grito Erik mientras repetía su acción, pero en esta ocasión saco de la tierra un trozo de roca afilada aun mas grande que los anteriores, y cuando iba a lanzara su cuerpo le venció y cayo de rodillas mientras tosia bastante sangre.

– ajajajaj eras un sorpresa pero no puede ni controlar tu esencia, ahora – -dijo el monstruo mientras lo agarraba con sus zarpas, cuando iba a darle un mordisco a la cabeza de este, cayo del cielo esto partió el brazo del monstruo, Erik creyó que caería, pero alguien lo sostuvo.

– mierda llego tarde, lo siente – -dijo el peli negro ocultado su mirada debajo de su flequillo

– tranquilo no te pasara nada. – -dijo Johs con seguridad

Entonces lo recostó en la pierda puntiaguda que había creado Erik, este observo la escena atónito

– vaya ¿que hace una mierda de demonio como tú en el centro de nueva york?, como has eludido el radar? – pregunto Johs al demonio que recién se estaba recuperando

El demonio se levanto con su brazo regenerado y se lanzo a darle un zarpazo, pero Johs lo esquivo como si nada

– ¿eres un cazador? Que haces aquí se supone que ninguno vendría si no sale en el radar no deberías que estar aquí. – dijo el demonio mientras lo atacaba de nuevo

"como sabe del radar, hay algo extraño en esto" pensó – eso no importa, ¿quien te a contado del radar? – -pregunto el peli negro con cierto enfado.

– simple llegue a este mundo siendo un demonio de bajo nivel los radares tiene sus límites por eso no me detectaron ahora estaba alimentándome para ser más fuerte, peor no te diré quien me esta ayudando, si lo hago moriré antes de causar devastación – -contesto el demonio mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero Johs lo esquivaba como si nada.

"¿cómo sabe que los radares tienen un límite? Alguien de la central debe de haberle ayudado" en ese momento el demonio lanzo un rayo contra el niño, Erik no podía moverse, no podía escapar, pero Josh se puso paro el ataque con su cuerpo.

– !Nooooo¡ – -grito Erik al ver que Joh se había puesto delante de el para parar le ataque

– ese idiota se puso en medio si no te hubiera protegido estaría vivo – se burlo el demonio

lo único que quedaba en el lugar donde John había explotado era el humo, pero uno figura se distingo en el humo.

– joder me has estropeado la camiseta de manga larga y era mi favorita. – -dijo alguien ente el humo.

– ¿Queee? – -dijo el monstruo incrédulo.

– imposible – -dijo el chico.

en ese momento el humo se disipo violentamente, Jonh apareció con la parte delantera de su camiseta de manga larga quemada lo envolvía una energía de color plateada .

– eso es todo lo que puedes hacer– -pregunto el peli negro de manera divertida el demonio se quedo frió sobrevivió a su impacto demoníaco, en ese momento se fijo bien en el joven)

– chico quédate hay te prometo que te protegeré – -dijo el peli negro mientras salia disparado contra el monstruo.

El demonio intento córtalo dándole un zarpazo, peor John lo esquivo con un salto, se coloco a la altura de su cara, agarro uno de sus cuernos y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, la fuerza que hizo agrieto el suelo con fuerza, el demonio no se dio por vencido y lo intento golpear desde abajo, pero John lo esquivo con una voltereta, una vez en el suelo se impulso y le dio un puñetazo al demonio.

– !a volar¡ – -grito el peli negro mientras el demonio salia despedido.

John activo sus poderes su mano derecha se convirtió en una garra plateada, mientras que su brazo de izquierdo aparecieron unas marchas negras.

– !garras del león plateado¡ – -dijo mientras la energía que desprendía se concentraba en su garra a modo de circulo a la vez que unas garras de energía aparecían sobre sus garras.

– !DESAPARECEEEE¡ – -grito mientras lanzaba su ataque, el cual desintegro al demonio en cuestión de segundos. Una vez lo hizo desaparecer, John saco su teléfono movil y llamo a la central

– hola soy Josh podéis abrir un portal en estas coordenadas y que vengan los especialistas deben de haber bastantes heridos (Después en el lugar apareció una luz blanca la cual los trasporto al edificio

– chico por favor acompáñame, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas – -dijo el peli negro mientras se acercaba al chico.

– pero mi madre ... – -dijo el chico preocupado

– no te preocupes ella esta bien, ademas los médicos están viniendo, una vez acabemos con las preguntas te prometo que te llevare con tu madre al hospital – -dijo el peli negro mientras le tendía la mano.

– esta bien – acepto el chico no muy convencido.

Después de eso, Josh se llevo al niño al despacho del capitán general Drake.

- cuando acabes con las preguntas iré a buscarte y te llevare con tu madre, lo prometo - -dijo el peli negro, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza y entro al despacho

Después de dejar a Erik con el capitán general se fue a la sala de descanso para cambiarse de ropa, ya que la suya estaba rota a causa de recibir el ataque en el pecho, cuando entro se encontró a su mejor amigo-rival, el lo consideraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

– vaya has vuelto de tu misión vivo, supongo que te has vuelto más fuerte ¿no Tony ? - -dijo con una amplia sonrisa

– hombre Josh, pareces más maduro hace cuanto que no nos veíamos 2 meses - -comento el peli castaño a modo de burla.

En ese momento ambos se acercaron y empezaron una pequeña pelea en la que cada uno paraba los golpes del otro.

- nada mal parece que no has estado haciendo el vago - -comento el peli negro

- se supone que eso debía de decirlo yo pero creo que has flojeado un poco - -Giro y preparo una patada, pero Tony paro su patada con otra patada

– te equivocas tu eres el que has flojeado un poco, ¿que te parece si esta noche salimos a divertirnos por hay? – dijo John con una sonrisa se separaron y , ambos se dieron un puñetazo, sus puños choraron con tanta fuerza que agrietaron las ventanas, eso fue lo ultimo que hicieron, los dos se separaron

– te vienes a tomar algo esta noche yo invito – -ofreció el peli castaño

– lo siento tengo cosas que hacer. – -se excuso John

– que una novia? – -pregunto con picardía

– cállate tu no deberías de hablar de eso aun no le dices a Aliz que te gusta - -comento el peli negro con malicia, ante ese comentario Tony se sonrojo.

– eso no es asunto tuyo - -respondió con cierta molestia

Josh aprovecho la abertura que tenia Tony y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo hizo volar un par de metros, Tony cayó encima de Lucia que justa acababa de entrar en la sala

– ummmm pero que ha pasado, espera que es esto tan blando que estoy…. - -dijo aun confuso por el golpe.

No pudo acabar la frase porque se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban en los pechos de Lucia, y los dos estaban en una posición muy comprometida acto seguido se separo muy avergonzado pero en su interior pensaba "menuda suerte que he tenido, la verdad es que son muy suaves, mierda deja de pensar en eso es tu mejor amiga" intento disimular pero no se le daba muy bien.

– se bueno conmigo, sera mi primera vez – -dijo una sonrojada Aliz

– lo lo siento Aliz el idiota de Josh me ha lanzado siento haber caído encima de ti y a….berte to.. t ..oca ca ..do allí - -dijo avergonzado mientras señalo el pecho de ella muy sonrojado.

– tran… quilo no es nada malo y que te pareció son suaves? - -comento de manera sensual mientras un leve rubor se extendía por su cara.

– de ….de… de…. ja de decir tonterías ¿tu no tenias novio? - dijo fingiendo demencia para cambiar de tema.

– sí pero no, es difícil, pero si me lo pides yo lo puedo dej … – dijo con los ojos vidriosos pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Josh

– vaya parece que al final esta noche no beberás solo espera toma esta tarjeta – -dijo ofreciendo a Tony un tarjeta.

– espera es la de un motel ¿que haces tú con esto? – pregunto intrigado

– cosas mías, ahora vallan allí este no es lugar para sus cosas pervertidas - -contesto el mientras se mostraba en estilo chibi.

– ! calla pedazo de idiota¡ los dos somos amigos solo eso y nunca seremos nada mas - grito y muy sonrojado a la vez que le lanzaba la tarjeta a la cabeza.

Al escucharlo Aliz se marchó rápida de allí. Tony era muy orgullosos no se atrevían a decirle que le gustaba, después de todo eran muy amigos y eso podría romper su amistad. Por ese motivo Lucia actuaba de forma provocativa para traerlo, incluso utilizaba los celos para hacer que reaccione. Pero no funcionaba, Tony no era de los tipos que se dejan engañar fácilmente, ni cae en esa clase de juegos.

– mierda la he vuelto a cagar. - -dijo mientras se arrodilla en el suelo y un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

Después de eso Tony se metió en un cuarto conjunto a la sala de descanso de repente sonó un fuerte rayo, cuando salió de la habitación se pudo ver como estaba carbonizada.

– me pregunto cuánto tiempo seguirán así. - -se pregunto mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

A continuación Tony le dio una camisa a Josh para cambiarse y hablaron de lo ocurrido con el niño. En ese momento el capitán general llego a la sala de descanso.

– Josh, lleva a Erik al hospital donde se encuentra su madre.

– entendido, vamos Erik.

– si. – respondió el niño


End file.
